The Search for Professor Layton
by TalexxAltava
Summary: Professor Layton is missing. Where could he be? Was he really kidnapped? Can Luke find him, or will it be too late? And is Alex really just an orphan who agrees to help Luke, or is their more to her than that... Something even she isn't aware of... This is my first fanfic. Please tell me what I could do better!
1. Prologue

A young woman stood at the door of an orphanage. In one arm, she clutched her baby girl. The girl was crying, wrapped up in a scratchy gray cloth. In the other, a letter she wrote. It read;

Dear Friend,

This is Alexandra. Her father, a firefighter, passed away a few years ago, trying to save a family. I am a fortune teller. I can see the future. However, when a prediction didn't come true, I was accused a fraud, & I haven't had a client in months. I can't take care of my baby.

Please make sure she is taken care of. If I'm not there in five years at most (You will know me because I am the only one that knows her full name, Alexandra Lenore Ashley), please make sure she goes to some one who will take good care of her. Thank you.

She set Alexandra down & slid the letter under her. "Don't cry", she whispered."I'm sorry. I will do everything in my power to see you again." Tears slid down her cheeks as she kissed the baby on it's forehead, & ran away.

Once she was no longer in sight, a tall, buff man, who had witnessed the whole scene, approached the baby. He picked up the note, read it, & looked at Alexandra. His lips curled into a smile.

"Alexandra, eh?" He picked her up. "I have a better idea. Why don't you come with me?" He made sure no one was looking, picked her up, & ran off, holding his new companion tightly.


	2. Chapter 1 Professor Layton Missing!

12 YEARS LATER...

Dear Professor Layton,

It's been a while since we said goodbye. How have you been? As for me, I'm all settled in & making new friends.

I'm writing to you because something deeply puzzling has been going on recently. It seems like the sort of mystery that is tailor-made for Professor Layton & his apprentice! I don't think anyone else could get to the bottom of it. I've enclosed a document that will tell you more about the situation

I can't wait to start this new adventure with you. Please write back as soon as you get this letter!

Your friend & apprentice, Luke

A month had passed, & the professor still hadn't written back. Luke began to get worried. It wasn't like the professor to ignore a friend in need. Finally, he received a letter from Flora, the professor's protégée. It's contents, however, were less than comforting. He knew something wasn't right when the return address said_ St. Mystere _instead of _London_, but he never could have imagined this...

Dearest Luke,

I'm sure you're concerned about the professor since no one replied to the letter you sent him. I'm going to tell you the truth, though you won't like it at all...

Professor Layton is missing. No one has seen nor heard from him in a month. I've been safely escorted to St. Mystere where Lady Dahlia is taking good care of me, but this isn't about me.

Luke, no one knew him better than you, & I think that if anyone can find him, it's you. After all, you did learn from the best.

Love, Flora

Flora included three tickets to London along with her letter. The moment Luke had finished reading, he stood up & said,"Dad, we need to go to London. _Now."_

Clark Triton, who had been sitting in a chair across from Luke reading the newspaper, stared at his son. "London? Luke, I know that you miss Hershel, but-" Before he could finish, Luke shoved Flora's letter at him.

Clark read the letter & said,"Luke, don't you think Flora's asking as bit much of you? I mean, you're only-" But Luke cut him off. "Of course not! The professor would do the same for me, wouldn't he?" He was louder than he had meant to be, causing Brenda to come into the room. "The professor's 38 years old, Luke! You're only 14!"

"What's going on?" asked Brenda. Clark handed her the letter. "Luke, I know you want to help the professor, but please, let's be realistic! I'm sure Inspector Chelmey's hot on his trail already. I'm not saying I doubt you, I just don't want you to get hurt. What do you think you mother & I would do if-"

"She's right." Clark & Luke both looked at Brenda. "Did you say something, dear?" Clark asked. "She's right, you know. Flora. Luke could find the professor." Luke had hopefulness in his expression. "So, I can go?" he asked. "I didn't say that. Your father's right too. Inspector Chelmey is probably-"

"Have you SEEN his deductive skills? That could you take YEARS!" Surprised, Clark and Brenda were silent as he continued. "Look, if someone doesn't find him soon, in a month, it'll be all over the news that they found his corpse!"

His eyes filled with tears as he envisioned an issue of the London Times with the headline _ Professor Layton Dead!_ "Please..."

Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at Brenda, who nodded, looking quite reluctant. "Luke, just... Just don't get hurt..." he said."So that's a yes?" Clark bit his lip and nodded.

Luke could've jumped for joy, but gentlemen don't do that, so he just said, "Great! Let's go right now!"


	3. Chapter 2 Alex

The moment he arrived in London, Luke decided to ask around & gather information while his parents checked in at a hotel. It had been a while, but he still knew London like he knew the back of his hand.

An hour after he had started, he still hadn't learnt anything. Annoyed, he approached a tall boy, probably a year older than him, if he had seen anything unusual lately.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, snatching Luke's notebook. "Hey! Give that back!" Luke yelled. He grabbed at it, but the boy held it out of his reach. "Is this your _diary_? Mind if I _read _it?" He began to flip to a random page. "No! Don't! That's classified information! I need it to find the professor!"

The boy pushed Luke to the ground. "Well, what're you gonna do about it?" He started laughing.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind him. The boys looked to see a girl of about twelve. She had short brown hair, a green shirt with sleeves that weren't too short, but didn't go past her elbows, a denim vest, black jeans, & brown boots. "I believe my friend would like his notebook back," she said.

"Stay out of this," said the boy, rolling his eyes. But the girl wasn't backing down. "I said, _give it back_." This time, the boy turned around to face her. "Was that a challenge?" he asked. "You bet it was."

Luke got to his feet. "Umm... Miss? You don't have to-" But the girl cut him off. "Don't worry, just stay back."

The boy pulled back his fist, but just before he hit her, she grabbed his arm & flipped him, so he hit the ground, face-first. She bent down at him, smirking. "I'll take that," she said, retrieving the notebook. The boy pulled himself to his feet, took one glance at the girl, & ran away.

"Yeah, you better run!" the girl yelled after him, chortling. She handed the notebook to Luke. "Yours, Luke?" Luke took the notebook. "Thanks... Hey, how do you know my name!"

The girl smiled. "Who doesn't? Your Professor Layton's apprentice! But... I heard over the grapevine that you moved."

"I did. I came back to find him, but so far, I don't have any leads as to where he could be." The girl nodded. "I'm really sorry about that... Do you think you could use some help?"

"That's very kind, but I don't even know your name, &-"

"Oh, how rude of me! I 'm Alex. Pleased to meet you!" She held out her hand, which Luke shook. "Pleased to meet you, Alex.

"Anyways, you're a lady, & gentlemen don't put ladies in danger. Plus, wouldn't your parents be worried?" Alex shook her head. "I'm no lady, Luke, & I haven't got any parents." This caught Luke's attention. You're an orphan?"

"Yup. My dad died some time before I was born. My mom was a fortune-teller. She couldn't take care of me, so she left me at the door of an orphanage." Luke nodded, but still didn't want to put Alex in harm's way. "What about the orphanage?"

"Well, this man took me in. He swept me away before the orphanage even knew I was there. He wasn't... Y'know... He was a thief. The police only just caught on to him. He got arrested, & the last thing he told me was to..." She held back a tear, clearly not enjoying talking about her father. "He told me to never get caught." She officially had Luke's sympathy. "Alex... Where do you live?" Alex's eyes darted around, trying not to meet Luke's. "Here & there..." she mumbled. "YOU DON'T HAVE A HOME?!" She shushed him, furiously. "Not so loud!" she looked around to make sure no had heard him. "So can I come or not?"

Luke now knew how his father felt when he didn't want Luke to come to London. "This could be dangerous... You could get hurt..." he said. "Haven't got much to live for, do I? My mother's prob'ly dead, I'll never see my father again, I don't even have a home..."

Luke finally gave in. "Alex, I really hope you like puzzles..."

**And, that's it for chapter 2! Will Luke get his hands on some information now that he has some help? Find out really soon... Probably tomorrow. Oh, & he will run into an old acquaintance... Mwah hah hah hah... Oh! I don't own Professor Layton! See ya! **


	4. Chapter 3 An Unpleasant Encounter

**I don't own Professor Layton. Thanks for your reviews!**

After several hours of asking, & several hours of getting nowhere, Luke & Alex decided to go to the hotel & rest. The lady at the front desk in the lobby gave them a key & told them the room number.

Clark was up there reading newspaper.(Did he have anything better to do?) "Your mom went to the grocery store," he automatically said when he heard the door open. "So, how did it go?" he asked. "Terrible, thanks for asking," Luke replied. Looking up from his newspaper, Clark said,"Oh, I see you made a friend. What's your name, Miss?" He extended a hand towards Alex. "Alex. G'day, Mr. Triton," she said, shaking his hand.

Just then, Luke saw familiar face then newspaper his dad was holding. "Dad, can I see that?" he asked. He took the paper and found at the title: Professor Layton Gone!(See page 4 for details)

Luke flipped to page 4 and began to read, Alex reading over his shoulder.

_Prof. Layton, an eminent archaeologist, brilliant puzzle-solver, archaeology professor, and true gentleman, is still missing. Though his skills make him seeing him seem unstoppable, it looks like someone has finally bested him: The police are led to believe that he has been kidnapped!_

_"Well I didn't exactly sure how someone could've outsmarted him. Maybe they put something in his tea that wasn't milk, maybe, we don't know. We'll find out though!" says Inspector Chelmey of Scotland Yard. _There was more, but Luke didn't want to read it.

And paper back to his father, his eyes trained on the ground. Alex put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Luke. We'll find him soon," she assured him. Luke looked back up. "Alex, you say here and rest. I'm going back out there." The pain in Luke's legs from walking around all day was gone. It's may have still been there, but he didn't feel it. And even if he did, it wouldn't matter. All that mattered was him finding the professor unharmed.

Alex shook her head. "You're not going out there." Luke opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, Alex said,"Not without me, you're not. And don't get me started with all that lady stuff. I already told you I'm not a lady."

Luke nodded and smiled. "All right. Fine. But you're the kindest non-lady I've ever met, just so you know."Alex laughed. "Let's go. A pleasure meeting you, Mr. Triton."

As the two continued on the search, Luke heard a familiar voice. A voice he thought he had heard the last of long ago. A voice that made him want to run as far as possible just to get away from it. A voice that screamed,"FLUKE! IT_ IS_ YOU!"

A girl ran up to Luke and threw her arms around him. "Um... Who are you?" asked Alex. Belle eyed Alex suspiciously. "I'm his girlfriend. Who are _you_?" Luke turned red from both embarrassment and rage. "You are NOT my girlfriend!" he yelled. "Look, my friend is missing, and I need to find him. Have you seen anything that could help us?" Belle thought for a moment. "Well, there's something I've noticed that was a bit off, but I'll only tell you for certain payment."

"Anything," said Luke, finally seeing a ray of light on a dark, dark day. Belle pointed at her cheek. "A kiss."

"Anything but that." Belle shrugged. "Okay then. Suit yourself." She turned around and began to leave. Drat! "Wait! Belle!" Belle turned back, her eyes sparkling. Luke hesitated. Belle edged closer and closer to him. "I'm waaaating." Luke twitched, shut his eyes, and kissed Belle on the cheek. Alex had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

"All right! There! What is it that you know?"Luke asked, blushing and rubbing his mouth. Belle couldn't have looked happier. "Well, I've been following you and-"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Oh, let me finish! That man over there has been tailing you!"


	5. Chapter 4 Get Him!

A man in a tan trench coat that was hiding his face behind a newspaper looked up to see Luke & Alex staring at him. He threw the paper down, jumped on a motorcycle that was near where he had been standing, & rode away. "Get him!" yelled Luke. The pair looked around for transportation- there was no way they could catch the man on feet.

"Look!" Alex pointed at a motorcycle near the one the man had just taken. She jumped on & threw Luke one of the helmets that hung on the handlebars. "Have you ever actually ridden a motorcycle before?" he asked, stuffing his hat into his bag & replacing it with the helmet. "I'm sure it's just like riding a bicycle."

"So you _haven't _ridden a motorcycle."

"Does it sound like it? Look, we don't really have a choice here. Do you want to save Professor Layton or not?" She extended her hand towards Luke, silently asking, _"Do you trust me?"_ Luke hesitated, but then took her hand, & she pulled him onto the vehicle. "Hold on!"

Gripping the handlebars tightly, & barely able to breath due to Luke's arms around her waist squeezing the life out of her, Alex charged after her target. She felt lucky that Luke's eyes were shut: she couldn't imagine how loud he'd scream if he had seen all the trees & buildings that they had almost crashed into. Eventually, she came to realize that all those trees & buildings were the same!

"Luke! He's leading us in circles! I've got an idea!" She turned around & headed back the way they came. Luke, who had finally opened his eyes, asked what she had in mind. "You'll see soon enough!"

Not too long later, they found themselves heading straight at their target. "Alex! You're going to hit him!" yelled Luke, squeezing even tighter than before. "If he's what I think he is, he won't turn away..." she mumbled. Just in the nick of time, Alex jumped off, not even having to grab her companion since he was clutching her so tightly.

She rolled off the road, stood up, & watched the two vehicles crash, creating a small-but not deadly-explosion. "Uh... L-Luke... You can... _can't breath..."_

__"Oh, sorry!" Luke became aware that he was cutting off Alex's circulation & quickly stepped away from her so she could gasp for breath.

"Who was that man anyway?" he wondered aloud. "Why don't we find out?" The duo approached him& kneeled by him. Alex placed a hand to his heart. "He's alive. His heart's beating. Let's make this quick."

She pulled off his trench coat. As she did so, a wad of money fell out of one of his pockets. Alex stared at it for a moment, but then shook her head, as if reminding herself, _"No, that's not why I'm here."_

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Luke, who remembered that Alex's father was a thief. "Alex, have you ever...done this before?" Alex froze. "...Crashed a motorcycle? No, I can't say I have. Why, am I good at it?"

"You know very well what I mean!" Alex stared blankly at the coat she was holding. "Luke, my way of surviving isn't a likable one. I can't say that I particularly _like_ stealing, but sometimes, you just don't have a choice." Luke opened his mouth to say more, but then remembered something that the professor once told him; "A true gentleman never makes a lady say more than she wishes to."The thought of the professor made his eyes fill with tears.

Alex threw the coat on the ground frustratedly. "No ID. Looks like we're-Luke, are you okay?"

Luke threw his helmet on the ground, pulled out his cap, & used it to dry his tears. "I'm fine," he said, putting it on his head & adjusting it. "Just thought of the professor, that's all."

Alex gave him a sympathetic look. "Luke, I know what it's like to lose someone you love, &..." She put her hand over her heart. "And I swear to God that I won't let you go through what I had to."


	6. Chapter 5 Kidnapped

AROUND A MONTH EARLIER...

Hershel Layton sat up, his back hurting, due to the uncomfortable bed, (if you could even call it a bed) he lay on. It took him a moment to remember what had happened, but it soon came to him clearly...

_"I can't wait to start this new adventure with you! Please write back as soon as you get this letter! Your friend & apprentice, Luke."_

_The professor smiled as he set the letter down next to his tea. He looked at the window, smiled, & stood up. He stood like that for a few minutes, until he put on his trademark hat, retrieved a pen & paper, & began to write. "Dear Luke," he started._

_He stopped when he heard the door open & close behind him. Assuming it was Flora, he smiled & said,"Flora, you'll never guess who-" He stopped when he turned around & realized that the other in the room wasn't Flora._

_They had a black cloak that covered their face, but he could see a shady smirk that could not be good news. _

_He could have said,"You're not Flora," but stating the obvious would not make him look very bright, so instead, he said,"Who are you?"_

_"Who I am doesn't concern you." Judging from the highness in their voice, Layton could confirm that it was a woman in his presence. She stuck her arm out from under the cloak. Layton barely refrained from gasping; she was holding a gun, & it was aimed right at his head!_

_"Get up, or I'll kill you." Layton slowly rose to his feet & held up his hands to show that he was unarmed._

_"Good. Now, if you value your life, you will come with me, & you won't try any funny business."_

_"I don't understand. What do you want me fo-"_

_"No questions!" the woman shrieked, causing Layton to jump. "Or maybe putting your own life on the line isn't enough. You seem pretty close to that Flora girl. Or maybe that apprentice of yours?"_

_This put anger in Layton's expression. "You keep your distance from Flora, & Luke's far out of your reach," he retorted. "I can fix that. Would you like me to?"_

_Hesitating only slightly, Layton took a few steps foreward. "That's a good lad. Come closer." The professor did as she said & edged closer to the woman. The moment he was close enough, she held up the pistol so it was next to his head. Layton closed his eyes, hoping that she was kind enough to make his death quick & painless, even though he seriously doubted it._

_But she didn't shoot him. Instead, she just used the gun to hit him in the head, causing him to fall over, unconscious._

Layton let his eyes dart around the room where he was held captive. There had to be a way out... There was always a way out... Every puzzle had an answer after all...

But he was on a really uncomfortable bed(?), in a dark room, with nothing else in it.

It felt so wierd, being the one in captivity. Usually, it was someone else being threatened to get to him. No one had ever kidnapped _him_, & now he was glad; he absolutly hated feeling so...so..._helpless_.

He took off his hat & stared at it, thinking about being a gentleman. He remembered one of the last things that Claire, his girlfriend, told him; "I know you, & I know you'll stay strong. After all... That's what a gentleman does."

He put his hat back on. He had to stay strong. He had to respect Claire, as well as being a gentleman. For her sake... & his own.


	7. Chapter 6 At the Café

**I'm really really sorry for not updating! I got sucked into Hetalia, & then I tried to make a YouTube video.(I haven't given up yet!) So, here's chapter 6. Hope you like it. Oh, I don't own Professor Layton!**

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Luke asked. Alex pulled her gaze away from the menu outside a small café. "Me? No." Luke raised a brow. "Luke, I get two square meals a day, trust me, I'm fine. Plus, I already had breakfast."

Luke began to take notice of things about Alex he hadn't seen before. Her clothes looked as if she hadn't taken them off in days. She was extremely thin, & the two dark stains under the front pockets on her jeans made him wonder if she had ever used a napkin before.

"Luke?" Luke realized that he had zoned out, & it hadn't gone unnoticed. "What? Oh, it's just, most people I know get _three_ meals a day, & it's well past lunchtime." Alex was about to protest, when her stomach growled. "Come on. Let's get something to eat," he said before leading her inside.

They sat at a small table & opened the menus in front of them. They were silent until a waiter approached them. "Good day, sir, ma'am. What'd you like to drink?" Luke looked up from his menu. "I'll have Oasis Berry," he said. "Water, please," Alex added. The waiter scribbled their orders down & headed to the kitchen. Alex leaned in to whisper.

"I don't know what half this stuff is! For instance, what's Earl Grey?" Luke looked up from his menu. "It's a kind of tea. I can't drink it though, it's too bitter." Alex gave him a confused look. "There's more than one kind of tea?" Luke was clearly stifling a chortle.

"Hey, I've been thinking... I don't think that man we were chasing is our culprit," he said, causing Alex's eyes to widen. "Why do you say that?" she asked. "Remember the money we found in his pocket? I'm pretty sure that he was being paid to watch us." Alex nodded & smiled. "That's brilliant!" Luke blushed a little as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"What'll ya have?" He asked. "Lamb chops, thank you," Luke said, handing him his menu. "I'll take the fish & chips with clam chowder," Alex exclaimed, handing him her menu as well. The waiter nodded as he scribbled their orders down again & headed back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Alex, I've been meaning to ask, how do you know so much about you past if if your dad found you when you were just a baby?" Alex reached into the pocket of her vest & pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. She handed it to Luke, who unfolded it carefully. "I think my mother wrote it. My dad found it with me. Careful, you rip it... I rip you." Luke looked up, his eyes wide with fear. Alex burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding!... Don't rip it though," Luke nodded. "Yeah... Heh...heh..."

Luke was busy reading the letter when the waiter came back with lamb chops & clam chowder. "I'm sorry, Miss Alexandra, but we are fresh out of fish & chips," he explained. Alex smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, it's all right. Thanks for try-"

Suddenly, it hit her. Before she could stop herself, she jumped on the waiter, & holding him by his neck, pinned him to the ground. Several people screamed, & everyone dashed out of the building. "Alex, what the-?!" Luke started.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded. The waiter went pale. "I...I heard your friend call you Alexandra &-" Alex squeezed tighter. "No you didn't! Luke didn't say my name, & even if he had, he would've called me Alex._ Not Alexandra._"

She reached into her pocket, pulled out a pocket knife, flicked it open, & pointed it at the waiter.

"The truth, this time._ How do you know my name?_" The waiter just smirked at her. "Clever girl," he mumbled, reaching into his apron pocket. "But luckily..." He pulled out a pistol & pointed it at Luke, who was petrified from shock. "...I'm cleverer. Drop your weapon & let me go, or I will pull the trigger."

Alex slowly pulled her hand away from the waiter's neck, dropped her knife, & stood up.

"Good girl." He pulled rope out of his pocket & tied her up tight. Then, he threw her to the ground so she couldn't get up. The waiter pulled out more rope (How did they not notice the bulge in his pocket?) & did the same to Luke. He pulled Alex to her feet.

"Now, remember, if either of you struggle, I kill the other. Clear?" The duo nodded, both looking at him angrily.

"Good. Now let's go."

He led them into his black car, threw them in the back seat, & drove them far out of London.


	8. Chapter 7 Well, they found him at least!

**I don't own Professor Layton. Or punctuality.**

Layton lay flat on his bed. He hadn't the heart to challenge himself to a puzzle. Suddenly, light poured into the room. Having been in pitch black for a few hours, the light stung the professor's dark eyes.

Once they adjusted, he saw the man in the black cloak who brought him food three times a day.

"What's going on?" he asked.

The man smirked under his cloak. "Nothing. I just thought you'd like some company." He turned towards the light, which most likely came from an open door. "Bring 'em in."

Two figures were thrown into the room, both landing on their side. One was a brunette with dark hair & black jeans. Her top was covered by ropes that took her ability to use her arms. Though a gag prevented her from screaming or gasping after being thrown to the ground, you could see pain in her eyes. He didn't recognize the girl, but her companion was no stranger...

"Luke?!" He quickly rose to his feet.

Luke's eyes grew wide. He said something that was muffled by his gag, but Layton would bet anything that the boy gasped,"Professor!"

The man in the cloak laughed. "Master will like this..." he mumbled, casting a cold glance on Alex. He turned to Layton. "You touch them, you die. All of you." With that, he left, leaving the three alone.

Alex sat up as Layton began a long line of questions. "Luke, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in? Who is that girl? How did they-"

Suddenly, Alex's bindings fell to the ground. "How did you-?"

She untied her gag & held up her pocket knife. "That idiot who kidnapped us didn't see me pick it up after he threw me on the ground." She approached Luke, her knife ready. "The name's Alex, by the way. I've been helping Luke here." She sliced through the ropes & untied his gag, & on with the questions...

"Professor, are you okay? What happened? He didn't hurt you, did he? How long have you been here? Do you know what they-"

"Shut up a bit, will you?" Alex said. "I can't even here myself think... Professor, how do you stand this?"

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"I told you I wasn't a lady. Now let's get out of here."

"We can't, the door's locked," the professor said.

Alex smirked & twirled her knife around her fingers. "There ain't nothing stopping this little guy & there ain't nothing stopping me. We could easily pick any lock." She turned to the door...to see the knob turning.

"Augh! Hide!"

_"Where?"_

The door opened, & about seven hooded figures entered the room. "Leaving so soon, are we now?"

**I. Am. Sorry. I'm sorry I disappeared for a month, I'm sorry I gave you this sorry excuse for a chapter, & I'm sorry I didn't even make the stupid YouTube video. I'm so pathetic... Ah well. At least I don't feel guilty anymore. Did I mention that I'm sorry? Thank you for your reviews, I hope to see more coming! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8 Don't call me Girlie

**Hey, there's nothing to do, so I thought I'd update before I find something better to do or lose the motive. So, here we are, chapter 8. I don't own the professor.**

Layton stepped in front of Luke & Alex. "Let them go, they're only children. I'm the one you want." He said, barely counting on the faint chance that they'd listen.

Alex took a step foreword. "No need to play hero, Professor. I've got this taken care of." She stood in front of Layton, preparing for battle.

"Alex-?"

"Don't worry, Professor. She knows what she's doing," said Luke.

"Pfft. So, not only a child, but a _girl_? Girlie, don't waste your ti-"

Alex looked straight at the thug, fire in her eyes. "_What_ did you just say?" Everyone in the room flinched at her tone. It was so...evil.

"... I said, 'Girlie, don't-"

If the girl looked mad before, it was nothing compared to right now. Her face turned red, & she was _shaking_ with rage. "Don't. Call. Me. GIRLIE!"

She ran to the man who had insulted her, threw her fist in his stomach, grabbed his arm, & threw him at two other men. Another thug attempted to give her a blow in the face, but she simply jumped away so he hit one of his allies instead. While he was left confused, he got a swift roundhouse kick from behind. One of the two left standing threw a tiny white ball on the ground, creating a white smoke that filled the room.

Coughing, Alex scanned the room for movement, but couldn't see anything around her. She heard was sounded like Luke saying, "Hey! Let me-mph!"

"Luke! Wha-" Alex was unable to finish the sentence, due to more coughing._ Can't...breath...!_

When the smoke finally cleared, she let a gasp escape her mouth.

One of the thugs had caught Luke! He seized his arm with one hand & covered his mouth with the other. Luke struggled, trying to yell something.

Layton ran after him, but was stopped when another one of the thugs got him in the head.

Luke continued to scream furiously into his captor's hand & pointed at something behind Alex. She turned around, but was too late. One of the goons had recovered from his injuries. Before she could even think, he kicked her in the stomach.

Alex fell over, cringing & groaning. She closed her eyes as she was kicked in the head...

**Ugh, this one was even shorter than the last one! Sorry guys. So, what's going to happen next? Will our mysterious culprit win? Will we find out why she kidnapped the professor? Is she even the real mastermind? Will my annoying friend accept that I'd rather play Professor Layton than watch Disney Channel? (Probably not D:)*commercial voice* Find out next time on The Search for... Good God, I don't even know why I just did that! Well, thanks for your reviews, *commercial voice* hope to see you next time on... No.**


	10. Chapter 9 The Black Lady

**I OWN PROFESSOR LAYTON! Ha, just kidding;D**

When Alex woke up, she found herself tied to a small, wooden chair. A gag kept her from groaning at being tied up again.

She looked up to see the professor & Luke were in the same condition, only they were still unconscious.

Feeling lucky that whoever tied her up hadn't searched her pockets, she dug around for her knife & cut the ropes with ease. She untied the gag & mumbled, "Where are we?"

Standing up, she noticed a door & got up to open it. Pulling it open, she gasped as she realized the ground was further below her than it should be.

She was on a plane! The chopping noise above her told her that it was a helicopter actually, but it didn't matter. They needed to get back down before...God knows what!

"Professor, Luke, wake up! WAKE UP!" The pair jolted awake. Alex deftly sliced through the ropes that tied up Luke & untied his gag. "Where are we?" he wondered aloud. Before Alex could answer, he suddenly yelped, "Alex! Are you alright?!"

She was about to say she was fine, but now that she thought about it, she felt an annoying pain in her stomach & on the side of her head. "F-Fine," she lied.

"Where are-HOLY SMOKE!"

Taking it he looked out the door, Alex hissed, "Luke, come down! Someone might hear you!"

She was just about to free Layton when a voice behind her said, "Stop right there!" The voice couldn't have been Luke's, it sounded much more feminine.

Alex turned around to see yet _another_ figure in a black cloak. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am the Black Lady. Your name?"

Alex stood frozen for a moment, but then said, "My name is Alex," trying not to let her voice shake.

The Black Lady smirked. "No last name?"

The girl shook her head. "I... I stopped using it when my father got arrested."

Nodding, the woman held her hand out towards Alex, proposing a handshake. Not wanting to touch her, she just stared as if she had never seen a hand before. Then, the lady tapped her foot in impatience. As much as Alex wanted to avoid shaking her hand, she couldn't show that she was afraid, & she slowly reached out.

But the moment their hands touched, the Black Lady seized Alex's hand & threw her out the door!

"No!" yelled Luke. He ran to the door & caught Alex's hand, grasping as tight as he could.

"Drop her, or say goodbye to your mentor." Luke turned around & gasped to see the Black Lady had a pistol pointed in the professor's direction.

"Luke, what's she doing?" Alex asked urgently. "She's not going to kill the professor, is she?" The terror in Luke's eyes was enough to answer that question. "Luke, let go! Drop me! It's alright, just drop me!" He didn't drop her, but he didn't pull her up either. Alex tried to push her hand out of his, but to no avail. "Just let go! It's okay!"

"I... I can't..." Of course, most of him wanted to save Layton, but... He couldn't...

Alex stopped trying to push herself out of Luke's clasp & smiled. "I know you can't," she said. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, she pulled herself up & bit Luke's hand! "Augh!" Without thinking, Luke winced & loosened his grip, & Alex began to fall.

"ALEX! NO!" Luke's tears blurred his vision, so he was unable to see Alex hit the ground...

**Oh no...**


	11. Chapter 10 Heading Home

**Alright, here's the moment we've all been waiting for, CHAPTER 10, YA'LL! This will also be the final chapter. Don't worry though! There will be a sequel. But before I start this, let me make something clear. ****_I've had the idea for the Black Lady for about 6 months. Probably more. I swear on my future english version of the Azran Legacy, I didn't steal it from flinchcanpunchthroughwalls1. _****I do like that fanfic, though. I don't own Layton. Alright, with all that aside, LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE!**

Layton was feeling the knot near his hands, both shocked & somewhat touched by Alex's sacrifice. But he couldn't think about that now. He had to get Luke & himself out of there before someone else lost their life. There would be time to mourn Alex then.

The Black Lady sneered at Luke. "That's how it feels, you brat. That's how it feels to see someone just slip away, with nothing you can-"

"YOU COWARD!" the boy interrupted, throwing himself at her. She simply jumped away before he could lay a hand on her. "How could you?! She was just a kid!" He leapt at her again, but to no avail.

_Almost... Got it..._ Layton was almost there... Bingo!

Now free, the professor stood up & noticed a beach out the door. "Luke!" he yelled as he grabbed his apprentice & jumped out.

Luckily, the soft sand was there to cushion their fall, so there were no injuries. "Luke, my boy, are you alright?" Layton asked.

The two got up. "No." Luke stated firmly. He ran closer to the water. "ALEX! ALEX, ARE YOU THERE?!"The professor only watched, wearing a sad expression.

He knew exactly what Luke was going through, after seeing his best friend fall to his death, & his girlfriend perish in an explosion, _twice_. But Luke was so young... How could fate have been so cruel?

And Alex... How old was she? Eleven? Twelve? Thirteen? She was so young, far too young to make a decision like that.

Far too young to die.

"Luke, Alex is-"

The boy whirled around, tears streaming down his face. "No! She isn't gone! She's out there, I know it! He turned back around. "ALEX! ALEX, WHERE ARE YOU? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Layton walked up to him & put a hand on his shoulder. "Luke, it's unfair, I know, but Alex would want you to stay strong. After all..."

Luke finished the sentence for him. "That's what a gentleman does."

Layton managed a smile. "Remember, she'll never truly be gone as long as you remember her." Luke slowly nodded. "Come. Let's go home."

Luke trudged behind his mentor, pulling Alex's letter out of his pocket. He held it tightly, but took care not to rip it... Oh, how he wished she was there so he could give it back ...

Suddenly, they heard a small coughing behind them. They turned around, & Luke let his jaw drop.

There was Alex. She was completely soaked, & by the looks of it, freezing, but alive!

"Alex!" Luke began to run to his friend.

"Luke, don't hug me, I'm drenched-" But he hugged her anyway. He took off his sweater & wrapped it around her.

"You're alive! But, how?!"

Alex grinned. "You didn't _really _expect me to go down _that _easily, did you? It'll take more than a little swimming for you to get rid of me!"

"Well, it's good to see that you're alright," said the professor, who was relived beyond belief.

"Oh! Professor, there's something I need to talk to you about. Alex, stay there."

Alex watched as Luke pulled Layton down & whispered something. She strained ears, but only made out the words, "Alex...orphan...doesn't have any...home...we can't just...streets." She watched as Layton looked looked over at her, nodded at Luke, & turned back around.

"Alex, dear, have you ever put much thought into being part of a family?"

Alex leaned to the side to look at Luke, stood up straight, & said, "No... Well, maybe once or twice, but not really... Why?"

The professor smiled at her. "Would you like to be?"

Alex lost control of her jaw. "You... You aren't serious..."

"Yes, I am, actually."

Alex froze, & then ran up & hugged him. Tears filled her eyes as she said, "Yes... Oh, thank you..."

"Hey, don't forget me!" Luke said, joining the embrace.

And so, our favorite archaeology-loving, puzzle-addicted gentleman took Alex in, unaware of the danger she carried with her...

**_To be continued_**

**Ah, if it isn't my three least favorite word. To, be, & continued. Sorry, guys. Well, that wraps up my first fanfic! I hope you guys liked it, & be sure to look for the sequel! You'll know it when you see the title, trust me.**

**Black Lady: It's called-**

**Shut up, Black Lady! You're my OC, you're not supposed to-**

**Black Lady: Then it'll be your fault when I tell them that it's going to be called-**

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

**Black Lady: The Return of-**

**SHUT UP!**


End file.
